The Climb
by ChasingApril42
Summary: Lexie and Mark finally get past their trials, and become in a relationship again. But with new relationships comes new trials. Will Lexie be able to keep this secret from Mark? And if Mark finds out, how will he react? Low T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Quick authors note. This is my first FanFic, so reviews are welcomed! I know the first chapter is really short, but it leads in to the actual story line, so enjoy and let me know your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Grey's Anatomy**

Chapter 1

Lexie was intent on telling Mark how she felt. She remembered how it ended last time she tried, when she saw him with Amelia Shepherd. Nothing would get in her way this time. She looked up at Mark's apartment building. If she didn't go now, she would lose her nerve. She quickly entered the building, and made her way up the stairs and down the hallway to Mark's room. She approached the door, and cautiously knocked, hoping to not be hurt again. Mark opened the door, fully dressed. There were no signs of any visitors, besides Lexie.

"Lexie?" Mark asked in total surprise. Lexie didn't wait for Mark to say or ask anything else. She stood up on her toes, took his face in her small hands, and said, "I love you, Mark." and kissed him gently once.

Mark just stood there, not knowing what to say. Lexie suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Ok, I'm going to leave now." she said. As she turned and began walking down his hallways, a little sad and upset, she heard him say something softly behind her. She couldn't make out what he said, so she turned around. "What did you say?" she asked him.

Mark said, "Come here." So she did.

Mark kept eye contact the whole time she walked back, and when she got ho him, he pulled her into a tight hug. They stood like that for a long time. After a while, Lexie pulled back, and looked at his face. She studied his eyes, his lips, his nose, everything she could, drinking in the moment. Mark looked down at her and smiled softly. "I love you too, Lex."

He invited her in. They didn't do anything other than lay down, while Mark cradled her in his arms. Her head was on his chest, their feet entwined. They said nothing the whole night as they lay together. Eventually, Lexie fell asleep, but Mark could not. He stroked her hair and thought about what would happen next. He couldn't think much, and decided that whatever happened, would happen. That was all there was to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this chapter is definitely going to be longer than the last because we are actually jumping into the story. Thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Grey's Anatomy**

Chapter 2

A bout three months later, Lexie woke up in the middle of the night, feeling very sick. She got up slowly and went downstairs to the bathroom. She began to give up her stomach's contents just as Meredith walked past the door on her way to get a glass of water. She heard a noise as she walked by and look over to see Lexie collapsed, vulnerable and exhausted, on the bathroom floor. Lexie looked up at Meredith.

"Damn flu." She said weakly.

"Damn Mark for having the flu and not staying away from you." Meredith added. Lexie began to get sick again, and Meredith grabbed her hair up just in time. After a few minutes when Lexie was feeling slightly better, Meredith helped her stand up.

"Damn flu." Lexie said again as her sister helped her upstairs to her bedroom in the attic.

A little over 8 weeks later, Lexie was frantic. All day, it was difficult for her to concentrate, and she couldn't focus. Eventually, Christina told her to go home for the day. It was 7:30 by that time, and Meredith had already gotten off work. Mark was in surgery and would be that way for about 2 more hours. Lexie got in her car quickly and drove to Meredith's house, speeding the whole way.

When Lexie arrived, it was about 8 o'clock at night. Meredith's car was in the driveway, but Derek's was nowhere to be seen. Lexie sighed with relief, and grabbed a paper grocery bag off the passenger seat.

Lexie ran up to Meredith's door, and let herself in, yelling out for Meredith. Meredith came around the corner, holding a wine glass in her left hand. "Lex? Are you ok?" She said, clearly concerned for her sister.

"Mere, I…" Lexie began, but was cut off by the sudden downpour of tears.

"Oh, Lexie." Meredith said as she wrapped the trembling woman in her arms. She carefully helped Lexie into the living room, and onto the couch. Meredith sat by Lexie and said, "Ok, who do I need to beat up?" A small smile crept onto Lexie's face as she laughed a tiny laugh.

"There we go." Meredith said as she wiped away a tear that was streaming down Lexie's face. When Lexie calmed down, Meredith asked, "What is it, Lexie?"

Lexie took a deep breath and handed her sister the bag.

Meredith raised one eyebrow questioningly, and opened the bag. Inside was a white stick, with a little pink plus sign in the middle. "Oh, Lex." Meredith said in shock. "How…" Meredith was too surprised to finish her question. Lexie took another deep breath before answering.

"Mark and I…" Her voice trailed off a little, and she breathed once more and started over. "Mark and I weren't very careful." She started choking on her words again. Meredith pulled Lexie into a hug again and said, "Shh, Lexie, Shh. It's all ok. We can make this work. Did you tell Mark?" Lexie shook her head no in response, unable to speak. After a minute of being comforted, Lexie spoke up. "I can't tell Mark. Not anyone. Not yet."

"You have to tell him eventually." Meredith reminded Lexie.

"I will but not now. Mere, will you come with me too meet an OB?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course, Lex. But you know Seattle Grace has a policy where they have to inform the father. They need to know who they are and how involved they are. A while back, a man went in claiming to be the father of a child. When they let him in, he went back, grabbed the first baby he saw, and took her. Some people are sick, and it's up to the hospital to keep them away." Lexie thought this over for a while. Confidentiality was a huge deal in hospitals, but in certain situations, people can't be trusted. After a few minutes, Lexie suddenly had an idea.

"You don't have to come with me, Mere. I won't ask you to go all the way to LA with me. Legally, Private Practices can't tell. It's just how it works."

"Lexie…" Meredith sighed. "You're not actually thinking of going to see Addison Montgomery to do your prenatal care, are you? There are so many things wrong with that. Addison is the woman who cheated on my husband, with the father of your child. It's also a waste of vacation days. Oh, and one last thing. No way in hell am I letting you go alone. I'm going with you." A smile crept across Lexie's face.

"Really? You think this could work?" She asked softly.

"Honey, I know it will work. I'm going to be there every step of the way. Now let's go tell Chief we are taking some time off.


	3. Chapter 3

**So for those of you who are reading, thank you! Reviews are good. Just saying**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Chapter 3

"Both Grey's using three vacation days? Can I ask why?" The chief had a 'what the hell' expression on his face, clearly skeptical. A top intern and a top resident were both taking time off at the same time. Without hesitation, both Meredith and Lexie answered simultaneously.

"No." It was as simple as that. They could not, and would not tell him. The chief raised his eyebrows, slightly frustrated, but he understood. He assumed it was a family situation and dismissed it. "Fine, you can go. When do you need to leave?"

Lexie answered. "As soon as possible."

"We need to leave sometime this week." Meredith added. The chief nodded. "Leave tomorrow." The women nodded and left the room. When they were out of earshot, Lexie spoke.

"Mere, tomorrow?" She was clearly concerned with time.

"We'll make it happen." Was all Meredith said back.

Meredith dropped Lexie off at Mark's apartment, which she recently moved in to, and drove back into her own.

/

Lexie took a deep breath to compose herself before walking into the apartment. She reached out and turned the door knob slowly. She pushed the door open, and walked into the bright apartment. Lexie noticed Mark lying asleep on the couch. He must've tried to wait up for her, but fallen asleep as a result of the long surgery. She snuck past him and into the bedroom to pack her stuff for the trip tomorrow. After getting her orange duffel bag and packing three days worth of outfits and shoes, she heard a noise in the doorway.

"Lex, you're not leaving me again, are you?" Mark asked very tired, but clearly concerned. Lexie smiled softly.

"Mark, no. I just have to go out of town for a few days with Meredith." She informed him. Mark was fully awake now.

"Family thing? Why didn't you wake me when you got home?" Mark pressed.

"Didn't want to wake you. I figured you were tired after your surgery. I'm only leaving for a few days."

Mark walked up to Lexie, and removed the shirt she was holding from her hands and placed it on the floor. He took her hand in his and said, "You are incredible." He touched his lips to hers, and got lost in the night with his beautiful girlfriend.

/

While Lexie was with Mark, Meredith was talking to Derek.

"Derek, it's only for a little while. Just a few days."

Derek was clearly upset. "Mere, just tell me why you and Lexie just have to up and leave town." He implored.

Meredith loved her husband and never wanted to keep things from him, so she never did. But she cared about her sister. She respected her. This was one thing she just couldn't tell Derek. "No, Derek. I can't." Derek sighed and left the room. Meredith continued to pack her bags. After a few minutes, she followed him out into the living room.

"Der, you just have to trust me." Was all she said to him.

Derek sighed after a moment and said, "I do, baby, I do." Meredith walked over to her husband and said, "I'll miss you every minute."

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "You, too." The two held hands as they walked back into the bedroom so they could finish packing Meredith's clothes.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

/

Lexie woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the apartment door. She rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 9:00. Meredith was there to get her.

" Shit." Lexie mumbled as she rolled out of bed to go let Meredith in. On the way to the front door, she heard the shower running and smiled. Of course Mark was going to see her off. The shower stopped as she reached the front door. She let the young woman in. Right as Lexie opened the door, police sirens from outside the building began to screech. The girls ignored it. Meredith hugged her sister, and smiled.

"Ready to go, Lex?" Lexie smiled softly.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Just as Lexie said that, there was a squeal as the police car came to a sudden stop. Everything happened slowly. Lexie and Meredith went over to the window to see what was happening as Mark came out of the bathroom wearing just a pair of shorts. Lexie and Meredith watched intently as the officer got out of his car, pulled out a gun, and pulled the trigger at the runaway criminal. Mark's eyes widened as she watched Lexie scream and fall to the ground. Meredith's eyes went to the small woman on the ground. Things went from very slow to very fast. Lexie was screaming and sobbing as violent tremors shook her body.

"Please! Don't shoot me. Don't shoot me. Don't. Don't. Don't." All Lexie could do was repeat those words over and over again as she vividly remembered the day of the shooting. Clark holding his gun right up to her head.

"Don't. Don't. Don't. Please." Lexie was shaking and crying so hard Meredith and Mark were both on the ground next to her, trying to get Lexie back.

"Lexie, baby. Lexie. It's ok. It's fine. We aren't there. We're here. No one will hurt you." Mark whispered softly as Meredith tenderly stroked Lexie's arms and hair. Comforting her.

"No don't. Don't hurt me. Please!" Lexie pleaded with the invisible gunman threatening her life. Meredith and Mark continued to help the poor woman in hopes of getting her better.

After ten long minutes, Lexie finally stopped pleading for her life. She stopped sobbing, but continued to shake uncontrollably in the arms of the two most important people in her life. A few minutes later, Lexie felt strong enough to get up. Mark helped her stand up.

"Lexie, I don't think you should go." Her loving boyfriend told her honestly.

"M-Mark, don't be silly. I have to go. I'm fine now."

Mark rolled his eyes, having already known she would refuse. Mark spent 30 more minutes helping Lexie calm down and get her stuff together. He kissed the amazing girl softly, and watched her carefully the whole time as she left for her trip with Meredith.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, hopefully you guys like this chapter. It wasn't exactly how I planned for it to be, but we'll see how it goes. It could go in the crossover section, but it's mostly Grey's, so I just put it here. I'm thinking Mark will come back in the next chapter so don't worry. A lot of the story is Meredith/Lexie family, but Mark/Lexie relationship is also a big deal. So just clearing that up.**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for great reviews, keep them coming, and feel free to put in suggestions that will go into thought.**

**Brooke**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Private Practice.**

Chapter 4

Meredith and Lexie pulled up to Addison Shepherd's office, and walked up to the front desk. Lexie turned to Meredith before they spoke to the receptionist.

"Mere, I don't think I can do this." Lexie said. Meredith could see and hear the fear that had been concealed the whole trip there. Meredith had no response for her, so she just reached out and grabbed her by the hand gently. Lexie relaxed a tiny bit, comforted by her sister's touch.

"Patient's name is Alexandra Grey." Meredith told the receptionist, still gripping her terrified sister's hand.

"Appointment?" The receptionist asked.

"No. Tell Addison Montgomery that Meredith Grey is here with Lexie, and it's urgent." Meredith said with authority. The woman at the desk looked shocked that Meredith had made a direct request to Dr. Montgomery, but she complied. She got up and went to find Addison. After waiting 5 short minutes, Lexie looked up at the sound of a door opening, and made eye contact with the tall red head who was Addison Montgomery.

Addison's gaze shifted quickly to Meredith's as she approached.

"What brings you to LA?" She asked coolly, masking her discomfort. It was Lexie who responded, her words jumbled and rushed.

"I know you don't really know me very well, but I came specifically to see you because you're the only one I can trust right now in my situation, and you don't live near Mark and you have an obligation to keep my secret and not tell him until I'm ready, and I'm scared, and I need you to help me and—" Meredith cut her off by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Lexie needs prenatal care." Was all Meredith told Addison. Shock took over Addison's face as she took in everything that was said.

"Lexie is pregnant with Mark's baby and hasn't told him yet and came to ME to do her prenatal care?"

Lexie and Meredith both nodded.

Addison laughed hard for a second before she said, "Come on back, Grey."

/

Addison came up from under the curtain covering Lexie. "Everything looks good down here. We just need to do the ultrasound to check where I can't." Lexie nodded, curious to find out more about her unborn child. Addison set up the machinery, and squirted gel onto the wand. She placed the cool gel onto Lexie's stomach, moving it around gently, trying to locate the child. After a minute of so, she spoke.

"Oh, I found it. Look here." She said pointing at the monitor. "That's the head." She pointed to other various features to Lexie. After a while, she said, "It appears you are around twenty weeks. I'm amazed you aren't showing at all."

Lexie gasped. The baby was already 20 weeks? She tried to remember symptoms of being pregnant. No cravings, no weight gain, no sickness…wait. That flu earlier could have been pregnancy sickness.

"I can tell you the sex, if you want. If I can find it. It's late enough into the pregnancy." Lexie nodded. Of course she wanted to know. For a few minutes, Addison maneuvered the wand with skill to find what she needed. After a while, she smiled, and stopped moving it.

"Ready to know?" She asked. Lexie took a deep breath.

"Yes. I'm ready."

Addison smiled and said, "David, Sam, Eli, Joshua…you have tons of names to consider when you're naming your baby boy." Lexie couldn't help but smile. She had a tiny Mark inside her. After a moment, her smile faded, and she turned very pale.

"Lex, you ok?" Meredith asked her. Lexie just nodded.

"You'll need to come back in another 5 to 6 weeks for another appointment, ok?" Addison asked tenderly. Lexie, again, only nodded. "Meredith, can I have a moment alone with Lexie?" Meredith agreed, and vacated the small examination room.

"Lexie, is there something you want to talk about? That you don't feel like you can talk to Meredith about?" Addison asked, concerned.

"I trust Meredith. I do. But I don't trust her to not talk to Derek. And I don't trust him to not talk to Mark. I'm surprised she has kept the secret so long." Lexie said, soft and fast. Addison smile gently.

"Lexie, I'm here. I'm obligated to not tell anyone, and I think I'm a pretty decent person. You can talk to me. Bottling things up causes tons of stress, which is bad for the baby. Talk to me." Addison said, placing her hand on Lexie's leg, comfortingly.

"Lexie took a deep breath, and answered. "I'm not ready for this. I can't…I can't have a baby. Not now, not with Mark, not with anyone. I left Mark because he wanted his daughter to live with us. What am I supposed to do with a BABY? I just c-an't handle it." She said, her words breaking at the end. She started to softly cry. Addison stood up and walked over to her. She wrapped the younger woman in her arms, and stroked her hair softly. After crying for a bit, Lexie pulled away.

"Damn hormones." She cursed.

/

"Hey, you can come back in now." Addison told Meredith as she leaned out the door. Both ladies walked back into the room together, where Lexie was sitting up on the table, nose running, eyes red and puffy.

:Ok, now that you're both together again, I need to ask you two where we stand." Addison inquired.

"Well…" Meredith started.

"You and Meredith, I don't know. But what I do know is that me and you…we need to be friends. I need someone who understands Mark to help me. I need to talk on the phone with you, and you have to be willing to help me and comfort me and cry with me or this won't work. Most of all I need to be able to trust you to not tell Mark. That is where you and I stand." Lexie let Addison know exactly what she was thinking.

There was silence in the room as Addison let this sink in. Slowly, she nodded. "Of course." She said, her voice cracking on the first word. She was nervous, sure. But this young woman, so young, basically a child compared to Addison and Meredith, needed her help. And she would give it to her. "Definitely." She added confidently. "What about you, Meredith?"

"Just…tell me if anything goes bad, and don't keep anything from me. Lexie is my only family, really, I'd like to keep her here." She said honestly. Lexie smiled at the clear concern her sister had for her. Tears sprung into her eyes, threatening to spill.

"I promise. I will do that." Addison assured Meredith. All three ladies smiled. Meredith grabbed Lexie's hand.

"This will work out. I know it will." She said softly to her sister. Addison walked over, and added her hand to the stack.

"I will make sure of it." She said, adding onto what Meredith said. Lexie's tears finally fell as the realization that this would be ok hit her. She could make it through. The two ladies clutching her hand would be the ones to make it possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming! So as I was writing this, I realized. It's not just Mark/Lexie, and Meredith/Lexie relationships. There is a ton of Mer/Der. So there's that. I struggled a lot with this chapter, making some big decisions. It was a very close call. I wrote two different versions. But I decided on this one, and hopefully you like it. I think the other would have cost me some readers. So, yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything…**

Chapter 5

The two Seattle doctors exchanged their goodbyes with the LA doctor, and made their way out of the office and back to the car. They got in, and drove in silence most of the way back home. Every once in a while, Meredith would speak, just making small talk. All Lexie would do was just nod, or shake her head. After this exchange happened too many times for Lexie's taste, she spoke.

"Meredith, if I wanted to talk, I would talk." She snapped. Meredith just nodded her head, a little upset by the harshness in her voice. When they pulled up to Mark's apartment, Lexie hesitated to get out of the car.

"I'm sorry for back there. I don't know what happened. I want to talk to you. I just needed time to process everything that I heard today. I'm sorry." The young woman apologized. Meredith looked at Lexie.

"Lexie, I understand. Don't worry about it. Besides. You're pregnant. I can't stay mad at a pregnant woman for too long!" She joked. Lexie laughed, but more out of courtesy than amusement.

"Ok, well thank you for taking me. I really, really appreciate it. A lot." Lexie said as she made her way to the door with her bags. Meredith drove off when she saw her sister get inside. On the way back to her house, all Meredith thought about was how she was going to be able to keep this from Derek, until Lexie told Mark.

/

Lexie walked into her apartment, hoping to find Mark awake. On the way beck, Lexie decided she was going to tell him. The truth. That she was having his son in 3 months. She walked through the apartment to the bedroom, where she found Mark sitting up, awake, reading a Medical Journal.

"Hey." She smiled when she saw him. He looked up, startled to see her. A smile spread across his face when he saw the beautiful girl standing before him.

"Hey, Baby, you're home." He told her. He jumped out of bed, leaving the journal behind, instantly forgotten, and went right over to her. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly against him. He pulled back, and kissed her hard on the lips. The stood like that, reunited and kissing, for minutes. Lexie pulled away. She was still holding her orange bag.

"Help me unpack this." She said.

"No." Mark answered, pulling her face back to his. He deepened the kiss, but she, again, pulled away.

"I really should unpack…" Her words trailed off as he moved his lips from her face to her neck. "Mark." She breathed. She needed to tell him. Soon. Otherwise she'd never get it out to him. "Unpacking…" She said. He took the bag from her hands and growled the word, "Later." as he placed it on the floor. He picked up as if he'd never stopped. His hands were leaving trails of fire all over her. She sighed, and wrapped her arms around him in defeat. She pulled his face up to hers. "Later." She repeated as he took her hand and led her, hungrily, to the bed. All thoughts of the baby were forgotten.

/

Meredith pulled up into her driveway, and saw the porch light on. Derek was waiting up for her. She walked inside and the first thing she saw was a purse by the door. It wasn't hers. April would never carry a purse like that. She thought back to Addison. Is this what happened to Derek moments before he walked in on her and Mark? Did he see a random man's briefcase or coat? She continued walking, and saw a pair of shiny black high heels, a little further ahead than the purse. She swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. Her hands were trembling. She heard voices from the living room. Anger suddenly overcame her as she walked, faster now, to the living room. She walked in and saw a brunette woman sitting on the couch, with her bare feet up on the coffee table. Meredith stood in the door way and watched Derek as he talked with the woman. She didn't listen to what they were saying. After a moment, she spoke.

"Have fun while I was gone, Derek?" She asked harshly. He looked up when he saw her, and smiled.

"Uh, welcome home, Babe." He said. The woman turned around. Meredith exhaled in relief as she saw Amelia sitting there on the couch. "Oh, God. It's just your sister." She stumbled over to the couch, and sat down. Derek smiled.

"Baby, it's just my sister. You don't have to worry." She smiled. She knew she could trust him. His smile fell as he remembered something. "Well, it was great to see you, Amelia. Take care." He said. Amelia smiled.

"You, too, Derek. See you later, Meredith." She said as she left the room. 'See you later, Meredith.' was what she said. See you later. She worked in the same building as Addison.

"Derek, what's going on?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. My sister saw you and Lexie in the office. Why were you in LA?" He asked upset. "Why did you need to see Addison? Baby, please tell me." Meredith breathed out. She had to tell him. It wasn't her place to tell him. It was Lexie's. She needed to tell him. She just didn't know how.

"Derek…" She didn't know what to do. "Please. I can't. Don't make me do this."

"Do WHAT, Meredith? Do what?" He was practically yelling now.

"Don't make me choose! Don't make me choose between you and Lexie, my little sister. I don't want to choose. Don't make me." She said, the tears falling.

"I don't know what you were doing! If you went out and screwed some other guy and felt bad about it, so you had to talk to Addison for advice? If we finally got pregnant and you got scared and had an abortion? I don't know what you were doing! I don't. And I want to trust you, but after Addison, no matter how much I loved her, and how much I love you, I can't just not know. I need to know." Meredith was crying, not knowing what to do.

"Derek…" She whispered.

"Meredith. Please." His eyes became shiny as tears formed. He'd been hurt so bad. She understood. She had to. She had to. She took a deep breath, and answered.

"I'm not the reason we left. I didn't do any of those things."

"If Lexie is cheating on Mark, I have to tell him. I can't do the secrets anymore."

"No! No no no no. She isn't cheating." Meredith took a deep breath, and continued. It was time to tell him. "She's pregnant."

There. She said it. The secret was out. She felt horrible.

"Derek, don't tell Mark. She needs to on her own."

"Meredith, if anything is going to jeopardize the relationship between you and your sister, I will stop it. I won't do that to you. She is too important. I won't tell. How far along?"

"Twenty weeks." She whispered.

"Damn." He said, rubbing his head. "Ok." Meredith grabbed her bag and walked to her room, closing the door behind her. Closing out her husband. "Meredith, wait. Just a minute." He called after her. She threw her bag in the corner and climbed into her bed, shoes and all. She curled up into a tiny ball, crying her eyes out. She chose Derek. She chose him over her own sister. Her only family. She chose him and that scared her.

/

Mark lay asleep next to Lexie in her bed, his arm around her shoulders, her head on his chest. They were both awake, and they both knew it. After they had finished, thoughts of the baby had slowly crept back into her mind. She was trying to decide what to do as they lie together. She took a deep breath.

"Mark…" She said softly.

"What, Baby?" He answered.

"I…I have to tell you something." She struggled to find the words to use.

"Anything." He responded. She didn't want to lose this. Him. This relationship. She needed it all.

"I love you. That's all." She had chickened out. She couldn't do it.

"Mark laughed softly as he said, "I love you more, Little Grey. I love you more."

They laid there for the rest of the night, and eventually they both drifted off in each other's arms. Mark had no idea. Lexie could tell Meredith. She could tell Addison. But she couldn't tell Mark. She hoped that Meredith had kept it from Derek. All she could do was hope. And pray that in the morning she would be able to tell Mark the truth.

**A/N: So, originally I had Derek actually cheating on Meredith. I spent so long picking. But I really think this one will be better for the good of the story. Thanks for reading! Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I just realized a big mistake I made. Lexie was an intern in the second and third chapter…but she's definitely not an intern. So I fixed it. My bad. Thanks again for the reviews. They make me update faster**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy**

Chapter 6

Meredith woke up, and was very confused. She looked around her and noticed it was dark outside, so she looked at her alarm clock. It was 2 AM. She rolled over to find that Derek was not there. She was fully awake now, so she made her way to the kitchen for a drink. When she got there, she saw Derek leaning against the counter, reading out of the local paper. She stood there waiting for him to notice her. She took in the man before her. He was wearing a short-sleeved, navy green, v-neck t-shirt, and navy blue pajama pants. His hair was disheveled, and he was wearing his torn black slippers. He did not match one bit. Meredith smile, and giggled softly. The scene made all the anger from before disappear. Derek jumped slightly, and looked up.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" He said softly. Meredith walked over to him.

"I'm good, Der. And I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him. "I just got scared. Sorry." She said again.

Derek smiled again. "It's fine, hon. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have made you choose. But it's done now. I'm not telling anyone, you have nothing to worry about. I love you."

They stood in the kitchen and hugged and kissed and talked about anything, and everything. By the time they decided to go to bed, it was 5, and time to go to work.

/

Lexie and Meredith were waiting to find out who they would be working with for the day.

"Grey, you're with me." Mark said to Meredith. Meredith tried to smile. She could do it. No way she was letting anything slip.

"Lex, Kepner, come with me today." Derek Shepherd said to the two ladies sitting next to each other. Lexie obliged willingly, knowing that he had no clue she was pregnant.

"Alright." Lexie said, getting up from her chair. She must've gotten up too quickly, because she suddenly felt very dizzy. She grabbed onto April, so she wouldn't fall down, and April helped her sit back down.

"Whoa, you ok?" She asked Lexie.

"Yeah, just got up too fast." She responded.

Lexie and April made their way down the hallway, closely following Derek.

Derek had seen the whole dizziness episode that Lexie passed off as vertigo. Derek knew the head very well. Lexie hadn't been sitting long enough, or gotten up fast enough to have experienced vertigo. He couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the pregnancy. He couldn't ask her, because Lexie didn't know that he knew. Derek pulled out his phone, and sent a quick text to his wife.

Mere- Watch Lex today. Not looking so great.

Might be baby.

-D.

/

"Meredith, debrief." Mark said.

"Halley Savana Reese, 23 years, we will be doing a simple Rhinoplasty on her today." Meredith informed Mark and Avery, who was also with Mark today.

"Well done, Grey." He said, just as her phone went off. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded to tell her to go ahead and check. She turned around, and flipped open her phone. She found the text message Derek sent. Lexie was feeling bad. She was probably just dehydrated. Nothing serious was wrong. She quickly shot a message to Lexie.

Lex- Drink up. Stay hydrated.

-Mere

That should do it. Just a small kick in the ass to remind her to do what she needed to do in order to stay healthy. She would be fine.

/

Lexie received Meredith's text, and immediately took a sip from her water bottle. She was drinking for two now. It wasn't so easy. Even though it was so late into the pregnancy, Lexie still had morning sickness, 'flu', every so often. Her stomach chose now to rebel against her.

"Oh, God. Be right back." She said as she clutched her stomach and ran out of the room. When she made it to the bathroom, she vomited a lot. She felt someone holding back her hair. After she finished retching, she looked up to see April standing there.

"Are you sure you're ok, Lexie?" She asked, concerned for the health of her friend.

"Yeah. Just the flu." She responded. She smiled softly to herself, knowing that the little boy inside her was making her sick. And that made everything way less scary.

She was well enough to stand up, but April helped her anyways. As soon as Lexie was standing on her own, April walked a little ahead of her to get the door, holding it for Lexie. Lexie took two steps out the door before feeling suddenly dizzy and nauseous. April had turned to Avery for a second to tell him something, and Lexie had no one to grab on to. The dizziness finally overcame her, and she collapsed. She hit her jaw on an instrument tray table, and bit through her lip. She crashed to the ground, her face covered in blood, unconscious. April quickly turned around to see the scene before her.

"I need help over here!" She yelled. Derek came out of the room he was in, and saw his pregnant sister-in-law, collapsed and bloody, on the ground. He quickly picked her up, and carried her into the nearest empty room. Nurses followed him, and he told them all to leave.

"Kepner, you too." He told April.

"Sorry, Dr. Shepherd, but I won't go. It's my fault she hit the ground, and I'm not leaving her." Derek sighed in defeat, and let the woman stay.

"Go get an ultra sound machine. Don't ask for it. Don't tell anyone you have it. Just get it for me. Page Meredith 911, tell her room 586, and bring back stitches and gauze." Derek shouted orders at her. She nodded, sent a page to Meredith, and ran out of the room to get Derek the supplies he needed. Derek pulled the curtain closed, and pressed some towels to her face. Her clothes were covered in blood, and her lip wouldn't stop bleeding. Her breathing was fast, and uneven, so he had to put the oxygen mask on her. He let go of the towels, and blood poured down her chin, and onto the bed next to her. He sighed. There was only one of him. He checked her blood pressure. 152/96. Not very good. She was hypertensive. He hooked her up to IV blood pressure medication to try to bring it down. Meredith came running into the room.

"Derek, what the hell happened?" She asked when she saw Lexie hooked up to oxygen, IV, and bleeding everywhere. She quickly got fresh towels, and pressed them onto her lip, while keeping the oxygen mask on her. April came into the room with the machine, and stitching equipment.

"No one knows we have it, sir." She said.

"Stitch her up, Meredith. April, prep her for the ultrasound." Derek said.

"What kind of ultrasound?" She asked.

"Abdominal." Was all he said.

"Why does she need it?" She asked.

"Kepner, just do it!" He yelled. Meredith looked at April for a second, before resuming her work. Crap. She didn't think of this. Now April was going to know.

"Just keep your mouth shut." She told April, who nodded, and prepped Lexie. She lifted Lexie's shirt to reveal a normal sized belly. Meredith finished stitching her up, and packing the sides of her face with gauze, to keep excess blood from dripping down her throat. Derek placed the wand and cool gel onto Lexie's stomach. April's eyes widened as she saw the baby come into view.

"That's a baby…" She said pointing to the screen. "A ba—Lexie's pregnant?" She whispered loudly. Meredith and Derek both nodded.

"Baby's fine. Meredith, come with me." He said. On the way out, he pointed to April and said, "Clean her up, put her into some scrubs, and run the test for Anemia." And they left April alone in the room.

"It's too early for preeclampsia. Anemia fits perfectly. It is our best bet." He told Meredith. She just nodded. She was scared. Mark was going to find out. Somehow. Now April know. Four people that know Mark knew. But she wouldn't tell him. She was going to hold out for as long as possible.

"Take care of my sister. I have to get back to Mark." Meredith gave him a small kiss, and left. When she got back to Mar, he asked, "Everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect." She lied, a big fake smile plastered on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, quick story. I was just sitting on my couch, watching the FSU/UF game, and I decided to check my story. I noticed I had more updates and I read them and now instead of cheering for my Noles, I'm updating my story**** Thanks for reading and for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.**

Chapter 7

Derek went back into the room, where April had just cleaned off Lexie's stomach and fixed her shirt. She cleaned up a little extra blood that was on Lexie's face before she noticed Derek standing there.

"I was just about to get her some scrubs to wear. I was going to run the test when I got back." She told Derek. He nodded, and she left the room. Derek looked down at his own shirt, and noticed blood stains. He sighed, and thought to himself, 'I've gotta remember to change out of this…' Derek deleted the memory from the ultrasound machine, and glanced over at Lexie. Her eyes were slowly fluttering open. He watched as shock registered in her eyes. She looked over to him and tried to speak. Her words were muffled by the gauze in her mouth, and the oxygen mask covering her face. She looked terrified.

"Lex, look at me. It's alright, don't freak out. You passed out, and hit your face and bust your lip. I know you can't talk right now. Just nod yes or no. Is your breathing ok?" He asked. She nodded yes, and he removed the oxygen mask. A puddle of blood leaked out when he removed it, and Lexie felt it drip down her chin. She moaned softly, and he gave her a sad smile.

"It's ok. You aren't bleeding anymore." He got a towel, and came back to clean her up. "You have stitches in your bottom lip. I'm going to check to see how good of a job Mere did." He took one finger, and gently pushed her bottom lip down to check out her sutures. She gasped softly at the pain. "I know it hurts. I'll get you something for it." He said as he removed the gauze from her mouth. "There. You should be able to talk now." She tried to open her mouth, but the movement pulled her stitches, and she cried out softly in pain. "Sh. We tried to talk, it didn't work. Don't worry. I'll get you some pain killers, and you should be able to talk soon." Just as he said that, April walked into the room.

"I got her scrubs, and brought back the stuff for her blood test." She said to Derek. She noticed Lexie was awake, and said, "Oh. Hey. I'm so sorry I let you fall. I'm so, so sorry." Lexie lifted up her hand to April. April took it, and Lexie squeezed once to reassure the other woman. It was ok. Lexie understood.

"April, why don't you get her changed, and draw the blood while I go get her some painkillers." Derek said just before he walked out of the room. April looked at Lexie.

"I don't know if you realized this…but you're covered in blood. I'm going to help you change, and then I have to draw some blood. Derek thinks you may have Anemia as a result of…he thinks you may have Anemia." Lexie grabbed April's hand before she could change her clothes.

"Do you know?" Lexie asked softly, her words mushed together as a result of not being able to move her bottom lip. April avoided eye contact as she nodded.

"I do. But it's ok. I am not telling anyone. Trust me." April said. Lexie nodded, and allowed April to get her into some scrubs. After she was changed, and the blood was drawn, April said, "I need to run this to the lab. Your name isn't on it. As far as they are concerned, you are Jane Doe." Lexie nodded, and April left. She passed Derek on her way out. He walked in, and spoke.

"I know you can't take pills. So you'll have to stay here for a little while longer, so I can hook it up to an IV." She sighed, and leaned back against her pillow. Derek checked her blood pressure, which had stabilized, and removed her blood pressure medication bag, and replaced it with her painkiller.

"You need to tell Mark. Soon." Derek told Lexie. She nodded. She knew she needed to. There was no way around it now. Derek left the room, leaving Lexie alone for a while.

/

Lexie walked out of her room, and approached April in the hallway.

"Derek took out my IV. Says m'ok to move around now." She said, her words slurred, and quiet, but April understood.

"I was just going back to your room. I got the results of your test. I marked them top priority so they were done quickly. Let's go back in with Derek." She said as she led Lexie back into the room. "Got the results." She said to Derek, who was replacing the bed sheets.

"What do they say?" He asked, stopping what he was doing.

"Positive for Anemia." She informed them. Lexie understood. She sighed, and sat on the table that had new sheets. She needed more medication to bring up her iron levels.

"Sorry, Lexie." April said, and then left the room. Derek had the medication with him in the room, having prepared for this.

"Here you go." He said as he hooked her back up to the IV bag. "You'll be good to go soon." He patted her shin, and left the room.

/

Derek walked back in, with Meredith, sometime later during the day. Derek unhooked her from the IV, and Meredith put her hand on her sister's hand.

"You have to take Iron pills every day to make sure you keep your levels up. Don't slack. It's important." She told her sister. Lexie nodded.

"Of course. I need to go. Derek, do I have permission to be on Mark's watch today, and switch with Meredith?" She asked, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and standing up, slowly. Her words were still sloppy. Derek answered almost immediately.

"Definitely. Tell him you had permission. Oh, and Lexie." He said stopping her before she left the room. She turned back around.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Take care of yourself. And don't wait any longer. He needs to know." Derek told her. Meredith grabbed his hand, and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I will." She said as she left the room.

She made her way to the elevators. When she got to them, she was just about to push the button when they opened in front of her. Of course, Mark and Avery stepped out.

"Mark." She said.

"Lexie." He said. He looked at her face, and then looked away. He did a quick double take. "Baby, what happened?" He asked, lightly brushing his finger across her lips. She smiled softly.

"Mark, I need to talk to you." She said. He noticed how her words did not sound like her. He was in pain, because she was in pain. He nodded.

"Avery, go to the ER with Hunt for a while." He said, his eyes never leaving Lexie's eyes. Avery nodded, and left. Lexie led Mark around the corner, to a supply closet. They both went in. "What do you need to talk to me about? What happened to get you hurt?" He asked concerned. Lexie took a deep breath.

"I was just diagnosed with Anemia today." She told him. He was confused.

"How does that make you bleed? What happened? Why do you have Anemia?" All of his questions came out at once.

"Mark…" She started. It was time. "Anemia is not very uncommon when you're pregnant." She said. His eyes widened as he took it in. She continued before he had the chance to respond. "The Anemia made me dizzy, and I fell. I hit my face on a tray table when I fell." He stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah?" She asked him.

"How long have you known?" He asked. He didn't seem too upset.

"About a week." She told him. He nodded.

"How far along?" He asked. The big question.

"Twenty weeks." She said softly. He dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"Twenty weeks." He repeated. "Why didn't you tell me?" He was hurt. She hurt him. She began to ramble. Her signature move.

"I was scared. I didn't want this to affect our relationship. I was stupid. But I know now that it was a dumb mistake. And soon I will be having this boy, and I understand if you don't stay, but I love you, and I was scared." She said. He paused, hesitating to answer. After 30 seconds of silence, he spoke.

"Boy?" He asked. He had gentleness in his voice. She nodded.

"Yeah. A baby boy." She said softly. His features softened.

"It doesn't look like you're twenty weeks." He commented.

"I know. That's why it took so long to figure out. So busy with work, I didn't even notice I had missed a few months." He looked her directly in the eyes.

"A little boy." He was scared out of his mind. He wasn't sure he was ready for a baby. He thought back to Sloane and her baby. He was ready for that baby. Why wasn't her ready for his own? He was scared. He didn't want to let Lexie or the boy down.

"Yes." She said. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and pulled Lexie into a hug. They stood like that for a long time. He pulled away, and kissed her softly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, pushing his fears to the back of his mind. Lexie and his son needed him. They couldn't make it without him. He was not going to let the two most important aspects of his life down. He placed his hand on her flat stomach. His didn't have a life changing moment at that time. He never really had a home. A place to stay, to feel safe, and to have someone to come home to. But standing there with his hand on the stomach of that girl, his hand on his baby boy. That's when he realized he was home.

**A/N: Kinda cheesy at the end, I know. It's not how people talk out loud. But it's how they think! SO there you go. She told Mark. Review, and we'll see what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So. I wish I could promise prompt updates like I have been giving this weekend…but I can't. I am going to try to update frequently like I have been, but school is starting back up, so we'll see. This chapter…oh goodness. I don't know what to say. It's…and interesting one. Some Japril.**

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine.**

Chapter 8

Two months later.

Lexie was sitting in a chair at the hospital, doing post-ops that she needed to get caught up on. When she could no longer bear the pain in her swollen feet, she decided to sit down. He stomach protruded out from her tiny frame. It was as if in the two month period between finding out, and now, all the symptoms seemed to come suddenly. She got cravings. Almonds. She gained tons of weight as the baby grew. She was writing about a patient she had, 19 year old Kendall Farmer, who had recently had brain surgery to remove a small tumor near her right temporal lobe. Lexie winced as the baby turned over in her stomach, causing a bout of nausea that quickly passed. She placed her left hand on her belly as she continued writing. Meredith walked up to Lexie.

"Take your pills today?" She asked her sister.

"Yes. Two months, and you haven't missed a day telling me to take my Iron." Lexie said jokingly.

"Ready to go?" Meredith said after laughing softly. Lexie shook her head.

"Not yet. I think I will have April drive me home." She said honestly. Lexie didn't live in the house with Meredith, and hadn't in quite some time, but her old roommates were still willing to take her home. Meredith nodded.

"Later, then." She said as she walked off. Right as she left, Lexie got a page. Kendall was crashing. She got up, and ran to Kendall's room where she saw the young woman seizing. She suddenly stopped, and did not move, and wasn't breathing. Her heart monitor showed no pulse at all. Lexie grabbed the crash cart that all the nurses were just staring at.

"Charging…CLEAR." She yelled as she shocked the girl. This went on for many long minutes, repeating the motion many times. Eventually, Derek came in and put a hand on her shoulder.

He softly said, "What's the time of death?" He rubbed her back softly as she called it.

"11:39 PM." She said. She covered the girl's face with the sheets, and unplugged the monitor to stop the dead line from making noise. A painful reminder of a lost patient. She sighed and left the room. On the way out, she ran into April.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lexie! Didn't mean to run into you." Before she left, Lexie grabbed her arm.

"Hey, April, wait. When were you planning on leaving?" She asked.

"I was going to the lockers now to get my stuff and go. Need a ride?" April was so nice. Lexie smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, kinda." She said. April nodded and told Lexie to follow her so they could get going. Lexie quickly gave her post-op reports to Derek, and left. When April and Lexie got into the car, and were driving down the road, Lexie spoke.

"I lost a patient today. 19 year old girl." She said softly. April knew Lexie. They had become great friends over the last year or so. She knew all Lexie needed was someone to lean on to ease the pain. April took one hand off the wheel, and clutched Lexie's as the continued to drive. Neither of them said anything. They were sitting at a stoplight. Their light had just turned green, so April, naturally, began to drive. Lexie looked up to see it coming.

An F150 truck ran the red light going the other way, and hit the side of the car exactly where April was sitting. The truck must have been going 50 or 55 MPH. Lexie screamed in horror as the car spun to the right, and flipped over once. No. Twice. No. Three full times before landing on April's side of the car.

Lexie was barely hanging onto consciousness. She looked over and saw April laying, unconscious, against the door. She grabbed her cell phone as quickly as she could, and fumbled to open it. She dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The calm lady spoke to Lexie.

"Car accident. Next to Seattle Grace/Mercy West hospital, by Joe's Bar." She managed to say. The lady spoke again.

"Were you in the accident? What's your name?" She asked Lexie.

"My name is Alexandra Grey, my friend is April Kepner. We were in the accident. April is unconscious." The lady quickly sent for an ambulance, and police officers.

"Alexandra, are you hurt?" She asked. Lexie looked herself over, and noticed a large gash across her swollen abdomen. She began to cry.

"Yes. Yes. The cut. So big. He's going to die!" She managed to choke out.

"Alexandra, who is going to die? I need you to calm down."

"My baby. I'm pregnant." She said as she passed out, the blood loss finally getting to her.

/

Mark was walking down the hall of SGMW, about to go home, when he got a 911 page to the trauma unit of the ER. He groaned as he turned around and went to the trauma unit.

/

Meredith got a page to the ER as soon as she pulled up into her driveway. She sighed, and put the car in reverse as she backed out and made her way back to the hospital.

/

Mark heard screams echoing off the walls of the ER as he arrived. He recognized that they belonged to Jackson Avery.

"How did this happen? You need to help her! Hunt! Save her. Do something!" He yelled over the noise of panicked nurses and doctors. Mark rounded the corner and saw Jackson fall to the floor and begin to cry. Hunt threw up his arms and walked away. Mark bent down to Avery.

"Hey. Avery. What's going on? Talk to me." He said softly to the scared resident. Jackson's sobs stopped long enough for him to answer.

"They just brought in five car crash victims. Two of them work…April. April was in it. She was hit." He cried. Mark patted him on the shoulder.

"We are going to do everything. EVERYTHING. We will not let her go without a fight, you hear me?" He was saying to Avery. "The only way you can help her is by getting up, and helping them save her life. Can you do that?" He pep talked his way to Avery's heart. Avery nodded, and stood up. He walked with Mark back into the unit and went straight over to the severely injured girl that was April Kepner. Mark sighed. This was Lexie's best friend. She was going to freak.

"Got another recovered from the accident!" Hunt yelled as they wheeled in a gurney. There was an EMT grabbing onto the victim's abdomen.

"Jane Doe, approximately 27 years, about 28 weeks pregnant. Severe wounds to the abdomen, we need an emergency surgery to remove the baby to save them both." The EMT yelled. Mark stopped breathing. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be. He ran over to the Jane Doe in the bed, and what he saw broke his heart. His Lexie was lying on that bed. His Lexie was hurt. His Lexie. His son. There was nothing he could do. He remembered his pep talk to Avery. He had to help. That was the only way he could help her. By moving his feet, and helping her. He watched as they took her back to the OR. Mark quickly ran behind her.

"That Jane Doe. I know her name!" He yelled. Dr. Lee turned around, and snapped.

"Hurry up, Sloan. Quit wasting my time." He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Alexandra Grey. Child belongs to her, and Mark Sloan. Do NOT make any mistakes in there!" He yelled pointing a finger in Lee's face. The color in Lee's face drained as he realized who this was. He nodded, and said, "I will do everything in my power." And he walked into the OR.

/

Meredith came rushing into the ER with a determined look on her face. This had better be good. She saw Mark and Avery both sitting on the floor in the corner, their eyes red and puffy.

"Mark? Jackson? What is going on?" She asked, scared.

"Lexie." Mark said at the same time Avery said, "April." Meredith was scared to death. Lexie was getting a ride back with April. She thought back to the accident scene she had driven through to get to the hospital. The crushed car on its side, the truck smashed against a telephone pole. It couldn't be. She remembered all of the blood coming from the small crushed car. She gasped.

"Were they in that wreck?" She asked, hope sparked in her eyes. She hoped it wasn't true. Mark nodded.

"Oh, God." She said. "Where are they?"

"April is in the critical care unit. Lexie is in surgery. They had to take out the baby." Jackson said. Meredith didn't know what to do. So she nodded. And walked back out to her car where she sat and cried. Derek found her there. He knew. He got into the passenger side, and held onto his wife as she let out all her feelings.

/

April didn't know what was going on. She remembered Lexie. Lexie needed a ride. She remembered getting in the car with Lexie. What happened? Why was it so dark? What was on her hand? Why couldn't she see? Light flooded into her eyes, like a dam was breaking, as her eyes fluttered slowly open.

She could see. She was in the hospital. Did she have a patient? She looked around. She looked at her hand. She saw someone's hand gripping it tightly. She couldn't move her neck. She strained her eyes as far as they could go to see who it was. She saw Avery. Jackson Avery. The only one left, besides her, from Mercy West. Her friend. Best friend almost. He would be her best friend, if she didn't have Lexie. Lexie. She had driven away with Lexie. She remembered Lexie scream in horror. Why? Suddenly, she remembered it. The wreck. She gasped softly, and her heart monitor began to race. It woke up the sleeping man beside her.

"April." he muttered softly as he saw she was awake. She tried to speak, but could not. All that came out was a strained choking sound. She moved her arm up to her face to feel that she had been intubated. She felt her neck. She was wearing a secure neck brace. Avery saw the terror in her eyes.

"Shh, April. It's ok. You were in an accident. You survived. Doctors don't know how. The guy hit you right where you were sitting at 55 MPH. You are a miracle." He said, his hand gripping hers tightly. He saw her close her eyes gently as a tear fell down her face. He wiped it away. "You're fine. You're here." He said softly. She grabbed his hand with both of hers, and squeezed the life out of it. He stood up, and leaned over her to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're ok." He said. She knew sign language. He knew sign language. She removed her left hand, and spelled one word. _Lexie. _He knew that she was worried about her friend.

"She is fine." He lied. He had to protect her. Keep her heart rate down. "She is perfectly fine."

/

Mark was standing in the Nursery staring into the window. He saw tons of babies in there. But one in particular kept his attention. There was a tiny baby. Hooked up to oxygen. That was all. Just a small oxygen machine. All the tag said on the side of his place said was _Baby Boy Grey. 6 lbs, 2 oz. 18 in._ It was Lexie's baby. His baby. He was perfectly fine. A little low on oxygen, but all in all, perfectly healthy. His boy was ok. His girl was not. She began to bleed out on the table. They managed to control it, but they had to do two transfusions in the span of 4 hours. She was in the Critical Care unit. She had not been released to a regular room, like April had. April was, indeed, a miracle. She had been hit with the most impact. Yet Lexie was the one suffering the most. He took one more look at the infant that was his, and left. As he was leaving, Meredith Grey ran into him.

"Mark. Oh, God. Mark." She said grabbing onto him. He was terrified. What happened?

"Meredith? What is it?" He said.

"They told me to find you. Mark. She is ok. Room 239. She is waking up. She asked for you." Meredith barely got the last sentence out, because Mark pushed past her and ran to the room where Lexie laid waiting for him to get there.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Review and let me know. I know it was unexpected, and the story could have done without it. But it had to go here! I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Almost didn't get to post today. School work is intense. Enjoy, and review! The reviews are keeping me going**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy at all.**

Chapter 9

Lexie's POV

Oh, gosh. It hurts so badly. I don't know what to do. Make it stop. I hear a moan come from somewhere. Oh, it's me. The pain is only getting worse. I want Mark. I want him here with me. I need him here. I can't see. I can't hear. I can't do anything but think about the pain, and how much I need Mark Sloan.

"Mark. Mark." I don't even know if I called for him out loud. What even happened? I am trying to remember. But I can't. What the hell is that noise?It sounds like waves. The ocean. Fuzzy noise in my ears. I can't make it go away. Oh, God, the pain is taking over. I can't stay in this dark place forever. What is…oh…oh my...I am screaming. I can't stop. I can't control it. The scream. It's so familiar. I look behind me, and see my mom. She is smiling a beautiful smile. I am still screaming. She is coming over to me.

"Lexie, baby, stop screaming." I try to do as she tells me. I somehow stop. She puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Your son and Mark need you. Wake up now. Go to them." I groan. My son! I forgot about him. I struggle to breathe as I run frantically, trying to find my way out. I am crying. I feel something touching me. Whatever it is, it captivates me. The familiarity of the touch. It pulls me out of the dream state which I have been trapped in.

3rd Person

Mark watched as Lexie struggled to breathe. She yelled, and moaned in her sleep. He grasped her hand tightly wanting to make her pain go away. But he couldn't. She was still in the critical care unit, but Mark was allowed in for this. He stoked her hair and kissed her hand trying to make her feel more at home. Mark was terrified. So much so. His feelings couldn't be put into words. He gasped and stood up as Lexie's eyes opened slowly. He touched her softly, and began to speak, trying to bring her to him.

"Lex. It's Mark. I'm here. I'm here." Lexie was relieved. She made it back to her family. She slowly turned her head to Mark, and smiled a tiny bit. He kissed her softly and said, "I love you, baby. Alexandra. Lexie. I love you." After he said those words, Lexie suddenly felt very safe. She stayed in this moment for what seemed like forever, but was only seconds. Her pain suddenly came back, and she yelled out. Mark was so scared, but he held himself together. For Lexie. He pressed the nurse call button, and touched his girl softly. Her hands, her hair, her arms, her legs. He tried so hard to help, but nothing worked. The nurse came in. It was amazing. She knew exactly what to do. She injected the sleeping medicine, and let Lexie fall into a dream world, free of pain, free of suffering.

/

Everything was ok. She was safe. Not in the critical care unit. She was ok. Stable. Very stable. Jackson kept saying positive things to himself as he sat next to April. One hand was gripping her hand, while the other was resting near her pillow, stroking her hair softly. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe she was almost gone just a couple hours before. She wasn't just a miracle. She was his miracle.

Jackson was talking to her softly. Keeping her mind off of Lexie, and any possible pain she may be having. He noticed she was gripping his hand more tightly than she had been before. He looked at her eyes. Her eyebrows were scrunched together as if trying not to admit something. What was it? He reached over to her and smoothed out the creases in her forehead.

"Jackson. Do something. It…it hurts." She said softly, still gripping his hand tightly.

"What hurts, April? Tell me what it is." He said softly, trying to find a way to ease the pain.

"It's…my side. It's like…ah…oh…" She began to cry out from the pain. He lifted her shirt gently and saw what he feared most. A purple, red bruise spread its way across her side.

"April? April, stay here. Don't go. I NEED HELP IN HERE!" He spoke the first part softly, but the last he screamed at the top of his lungs. Her eyes were closing. "Don't go! Stay with me!" Her eyes shot open again.

"I can't…it's…ah…Jack…oh, God. Jackson…its….oh…" She couldn't say anything rational. She was losing to the internal bleeding that was threatening her life. A nurse, and Doctor Bailey came rushing into the room in time to see April's heart monitor speed up, up, up, and then flat line.

"Get me a crash cart!" Bailey screamed as she began performing CPR. Jackson just stood there. "Avery, help me, or move your ass out of my room!" She yelled at him. The crash cart was wheeled in. "Charging…" She called out as she grabbed the paddles. "Clear!"

/

Mark slipped away to the nursery for a while as Lexie slept. He went into the small room with permission from the neonatal specialist. He made his way over to the small cart that held the baby of him, and Lexie Grey. He was breathing on his own now. Mark slipped his arms under the small child, and lifted him up. Time seemed to stand still as he held his boy for the first time. The baby's eyes were closed, but he was awake. His arms moved around, trying to find something solid to grasp onto. Mark gave him his pointer finger. The boy gripped his finger tightly, holding on. Mark stared at the sight before him.

"Hey. You're beautiful. You're my son. I'm not sure if I will disappoint you, or make you happy. I've never done this before. But I promise you, baby. I promise you that I will try. Your mommy's not doing so well. She is going to be fine. But she's feeling awful. She loves you. All she wants is to hold you. You're going to be loved. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, they keep me going. Keep them coming! So, I am excited for this chapter. It sounds bad, but I am. So, I hope you enjoy it. Sorry to say there is more April/Jackson than Mark/Lexie. I know it's a Slexie fic, but this chapter is essential to the rest of the story. So bear with me. I hope you like it. Please tell me how you feel about it with a review!**

**Disclaimer! Nope, don't own anything.**

Chapter 10

Mark was relieved when he found out the news.

"Mark, Lexie has had many complications. But somehow she is stable, and we believe she can be moved out of the critical care unit." Owen Hunt told Mark. Mark just shook Hunt's hand.

"Thank you, Hunt. You, and Lee, saved her life." He said. "What number?"

"429." Owen told Mark. Before Mark could leave, Dr. Lee approached Mark as well.

"Mark, I believe it's safe for us to move Baby Grey to the room with his mother for a while." He said. Mark nodded. He couldn't wait for Lexie to see their child. He walked next to Lee, who was pushing the cart with the tiny boy, to Lexie's room, blissfully unaware of the chaos happening in another zone in the hospital.

/

Jackson stormed out of the room. He flipped an instrument table in the hallway. He pushed an ultrasound machine with all his force into a wall. He threw a chair into the same wall. He used both of his hands to crush the wall in front of him. He punched it, he hit it, and he slammed into it hoping that somehow, it would change everything. He kicked a counter that marked where the Nurse's station was. He looked around at the damage he had done. He leaned up against the wall that he hit so many times. His breathing heavy, and quick. He slowly slid down to the floor where he cupped his head in his hands. He didn't cry. He didn't sob. He just sat there, breathing. In and out, in and out. Trying to move forward. He heard all the chaos inside the room near him. He heard the jolt of the paddles trying to restart the heart of the girl he needed. He needed her. She was everything to him. She was his miracle. The only other one left from Mercy West. The only thing keeping him here. He gently lay down on his side on the floor right where he was. He laid his head down on the cold hard floor. He thought back to when he first met her at Mercy West. She ran right into him on a hurry to get something for her Attending.

"_Oh, man. I'm…I'm so sorry!" She said picking up his spilled papers. She clumsily handed them back to him. They were all in different directions, and out of the folder. "Sorry." She mumbled again. He noticed how pink her cheeks were, flushed from the embarrassment. It was adorable. _

"_It's cool, Doctor…" He didn't know her name._

"_April Kepner." She said softly, the blush still in her cheeks._

"_It's no problem, April Kepner. Take a breath, and go get those papers to your Attending." He flashed a smile, and walked away from the girl._

Now, as he was lying on the floor of the hospital as doctors were trying to save her life, he thought of how much he regretted walking away. Just a little longer. Talk a little longer. Laugh a little longer. All he wanted was a little longer. More time to be with her. He remembered the previous events of the night.

"_Hey, Jackson. It's getting kind of late. Want to grab some food before we head home?" She had asked him hopefully. _

"_Sorry, April. I would love to. But I have to do some follow up work with Shepherd. Tomorrow?" He had said. She nodded her head. _

"_Count on it." She sad before flashing him a grin that made him melt. He smiled and walked away. Again._

Jackson began to shake as he remembered this. She wouldn't have left the hospital so early if he had said yes. If he had said yes then she wouldn't have been driving through that intersection at the exact time that truck went through. He lay there, by himself, with no one there to comfort him. He remembered comforting her after Karev had tried to manipulate her. She was always there for him. The one night he could be there for her, and eat dinner with her, he was not. He laid there blaming himself as the other doctors tried to bring her back.

/

Lexie woke up in a different room than she went out in. She felt way off. She knew the feeling, though. Morphine. She was no longer in pain. The Morphine helped her so much. She looked around and found herself alone. She took the time to see what kinds of machines she was hooked up to. Oxygen and heart monitor. She could be much worse off after a crash like that. She heard a creak in the doorway, and looked over to see Mark walking in, behind Dr. Lee who had a small baby with him. Mark walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked her softly. She nodded.

"Much better. Is that ours?" She asked motioning to the baby next to her bed. Dr. Lee swiftly left the room.

"Yeah, Lex. He is ours." Mark said softly. She gazed lovingly at the baby next to her.

"Wow." She breathed. "He is gorgeous." She stared longingly at the infant near her.

"Here." Mark said as he reached into the bin and handed the boy gently over to his mother. She willingly accepted, and held him securely in her arms. Since the first touch, the first look, she knew. She knew how much she loved this baby. She would do anything and everything in her power to protect him. He was sleeping. She kissed his forehead softly, and looked to Mark.

"He is amazing." Was all she said.

"I want to use the names you picked for him." Mark said. Lexie immediately shook her head no.

"No. He is your son, too. Your son. You can't just use the names I picked. We should use the first name you picked, and the middle name I picked." Mark shook his head no, too.

"You get the first name, I get the middle." He was dead set. She sighed, but allowed it.

"You sure? You really like the name." She asked cautiously.

"I love it. I love the name, the baby, and you. I love it all." He said, kissing her softly. She smiled.

"William Derek Grey-Sloan." She said softly, carefully caressing his small head.

"You know…I love your last name. Grey. It's perfect. It's amazing. But why don't we make it just Sloan. What do you say?" She tore her eyes away from her child, and looked over to Mark. He was holding a small ring in his hand. A simple gold band with an average sized diamond in the middle. It was perfect for her. Not too flashy. Just a simple, plain ring. Exactly what she wanted.

"Mark?" She asked. He could hear the question in her voice.

"Marry me."

/

Doctor Bailey had been trying so hard. She was working on the girl in the bed for minutes. She finally decided it wasn't working.

"Get her to an OR, damn it!" She yelled. The only hope was fixing the internal injury. The nurses wheeled her out, and to the elevators fast. She opened her phone, and dialed a number.

"Chief." She said when he answered. "Clear an OR. Fast. We are coming down the elevator now, and we are coming in. There better be one available." She said closing her phone." When in the elevator, Dr. Bailey noticed that they wouldn't be able to save her just standing in the elevator. She climbed up onto the bed, and straddled the girl. She performed CPR the whole way down and all the way to the OR, being pushed by the nurses assisting her. Right when they got to a clear room, she quickly scrubbed in, and ran in the door to save the young doctor before her.

/

Lexie didn't cry. She had all the emotions rushing through her to cry, but she knew how cliché it was to cry at an engagement. Mark always told Derek that if his fiancée cried when he proposed, she wasn't the one. He knew when she didn't cry. He knew that she was the one.

"Yes." She answered with all the love in her heart.

/

Doctor Bailey knew it was a long shot. She knew how low the chances of saving April were. She knew. All she cared about was that she didn't have another one of her Doctors die while in her care. She tried. She performed surgery for two hours. She repaired all the internal damages. She closed April up.

"Ok. Get me the paddles again." She said with authority. She knew that April had been out too long. That even if she got her back, she wouldn't be back. She would be brain damaged. Severely. She would never be able to walk, or talk, or read, or sing again. April wouldn't come back April. She would be a whole new person. But Bailey had to do everything she could to get April back alive.

"Charging. Clear." She called out. She shocked April. April's heart monitor beeped once in response, but flat lined again.

"CHARGING. CLEAR!" She yelled. She could not lose another one. She could not. Nothing happened after that shock.

"Charging. Clear." She said again, more softly this time. Nothing.

"Charging…clear." She was losing it. No drive left. She knew. She had nothing telling her to keep going. But she had nothing telling her to stop. She kept going. For 8 long minutes. After that, someone finally found her. Derek had gone to see how Bailey was doing when he found out what was happening. He saw in the observation room what was going on.

"Bailey. Dr. Bailey." He called when he walked into the room. She ignored him.

"Charging. Clear." She said with no feeling at all. She shocked the lifeless body.

"Doctor Bailey." Derek said again.

"Charging. Clear."

"Bailey."

"Charging. Clear."

"MIRANDA." He yelled. She finally stopped, and looked over to the man standing there.

"You want me to give up? You want me to just stop trying to save April Kepner's life? I won't do it. I won't ever give up. I will save her!" She was crying. Derek shook his head.

"Miranda Bailey, you did everything in your power. There was nothing you could have done better. You held up. You didn't disappoint her. She would be so glad that you tried so hard to save her. Never giving up. That's you. She sees you, Bailey. She knows. I feel it, don't you? It's time to let go. Miranda, you have to let go." He said softly. She turned away.

"Charging. Clear." She said once more. Nothing happened. She dropped the paddles, and a nearby nurse picked them up and put them away. They powered down the defibrillator. Bailey collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

"I couldn't save her. Charles. I failed Charles. I failed April. I failed. I couldn't do it…" She was crying. Derek carefully grabbed her hands and lifted her back up.

"Miranda Bailey. I know you. You are tough. You were the only one here who would have tried as hard as you did to save her life. We can tell her family we did everything. You are a hero. Not a failure." There was silence in the room as Derek held Bailey in a strong hug. She wiped her nose, and pulled away.

"Ok. I can do this." She said softly. "Time of death. 4:39 AM." She said confidently. The only noise in the room was the heart monitor making one consistent noise. Derek walked over to it, and shut it down. Bailey grabbed a sheet from a cabinet, and her and Derek together placed it on top of April Kepner, covering her body, and face. Bailey took a deep breath, removed her gloves, mask, and scrub wear, and exited the room. She stole a glance back. When she saw the small shape of a body under the sheet on the table, she let the tears fall. April Kepner was amazing. And she would never be forgotten.

/

Derek went immediately to Lexie's room. He had to tell her the news about her best friend. He walked up to the door. The blinds were open, and he looked into the room. He saw Mark sitting on the bed next to Lexie, holding her hand up. He was playing with the small ring on her left hand. Lexie was holding her baby gently. Derek saw the scene in front of him. He sighed, and turned around and walked away, unable to break the moment. Lexie would find out soon what had happened. But for right now, Derek let her be happy.

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I cried while writing this. I was shaking the whole time. I get very attached to characters, and April was one of them. I knew when I planned this story that I would have a hard time with this part. Don't hate me. I have more to this story. Thanks for reading. Review, please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah yeah, I know it's shorter than usual. Sorry about that. Thanks for your great reviews again, and hope to get more feedback. I had a hard time coming up with the name, but with some help, I finally settled on William Derek. Derek, of course, after Derek Shepherd. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's.**

Chapter 11

It was the next day, and Lexie held baby Will in her arms. She had never seen anything more perfect in her life. He was the most important thing in her life now. Nothing could change that. She wanted her best friend to get the chance to meet the little angel in her arms.

"Mark, where's April?" She asked. Mark shrugged he didn't know.

"I'll go see if I can find her." He said as he left the room. When he walked out of the room, he suddenly heard a crash from down the hallway. He quickly ran to see what it was. He saw Bailey and Derek standing next to each other, with Jackson Avery, who was yelling, and throwing things around. Mark's heart dropped. He knew. He walked up anyways, and pulled his best friend to the side.

"Derek, what's going on?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Derek looked away, and kept his eyes down while he spoke.

"It's…it's not easy. There was internal bleeding. Nothing could've helped…" Derek trailed off. Mark grabbed Derek's shoulders and yelled.

"Derek, just tell me what the hell happened!" Derek brought his eyes up to the man in front of him.

"We lost her." He said softly. Oh. He felt the sadness wash over him. April was gone. He had left the room to find her, because he needed to find Lexie's best friend. He didn't expect her to be dead. He let go of Derek's shoulders.

"Derek, what do I do? How do I tell her? She is asking for her." He said. Derek knew he was talking about Lexie. He didn't know how to answer. What would he tell Meredith if Christina had died? He didn't know if he could do it. He sighed.

"I don't know. She needs to know, but I don't know how to tell her." He said softly. Jackson had finally calmed down, and was sitting in a nearby chair with Bailey right next to him. Mark didn't want him to hear how openly he and Derek were talking about her death, so he pulled Derek around a corner.

"So, what? I just go in there, say 'Oh, hey, I tried to find your best friend, but she is dead so she won't be meeting your son today'?" Mark was upset. Derek knew. Derek always knew when his friend was upset.

"I will go with you to tell her, but you will tell her. She needs you. You have to be a man and tell her." Derek kept his voice even, and tried not to think about what he would do in the situation.

"I just can't tell Lexie. I can't tell her that April Kepner is dead." Mark said.

"What?" Neither Derek, nor Mark had asked this question. It came from right behind them. Mark stiffened, and turned around to find Meredith, Christina, Callie, and Alex standing there. It was Christina who had spoken. They were on their way to see Lexie. "April is dead?" Christina spoke again. Derek and Mark both sighed. She wasn't exactly being quiet. And they were just around the corner from Lexie's room.

"Shh. Don't speak so loud." Mark said at the same time Derek said, "There was nothing anyone could do." Callie spoke up next.

"Was it the car crash? What went wrong? She was fine!" Her voice was rising. She didn't really know April all that well, but she knew her enough to be upset by this news.

"Shh! Lex doesn't know." Mark said.

"She suffered from internal bleeding. When her heart stopped, Dr. Bailey performed CPR and shocked her for a long time. After it didn't work, she took April into an emergency surgery. She repaired the damage, but April was just too far gone. She tried until the end. Shocked her even when she knew it wouldn't do any good. It was just too late." Derek said smoothly. He had made the same speech to Jackson Avery just moments before.

"Did it hurt her?" Meredith asked softly. It was like her to wonder if her friend went in pain. Derek nodded sadly.

"While she was awake, it was very painful." He said simply. Alex Karev had turned a ghostly color. He hadn't said a word. No one had to ask to know that he was feeling awful. The last time he spoke to her, he had tried to sleep with her, knowing she was a virgin, and then made a fool out of her as he stormed out of the room, leaving her alone, and topless on the bed. Alex felt guilty. And couldn't change it. The last thing he said to her was, _"You want to screw, let's screw. You don't, then get out! I'm not going to hold your virgin hand and walk you through it, damn it! You're not a child; I can't take care of you! I can't take care of everybody in this freaking place!"_

He had left her. Upset and angry. It killed him that the last thing she felt towards him was anger. No one bothered him. Mark spoke up, breaking Alex's, and everyone else's thoughts.

"Lexie doesn't know. She doesn't know that her best friends died in the same accident that she survived in. Please, don't say anything to her yet. Just let me do it." Everyone nodded. At that time, Bailey and Avery came around the corner.

"We are going to the morgue. Anyone who wants to come can come with us." Mark and Derek nodded.

"Page all the residents. They need to know. They need to see." Mark said softly. Bailey nodded, and sent a mass page to all of the residents telling them to go to the morgue. All of the nearby residents' pagers went off. They stopped them just quick enough for them to hear one last pager ring before it went off just as the others had. The blood drained from Mark's face. It had come from Lexie's room. He left everyone standing there, and ran to Lexie's room. He walked in to find her sitting there, her face pale, still holding Will. She looked up.

"She died, didn't she?" She asked softly. Mark went over to her, picked up the baby, and placed him back into his bed. He kissed her on the forehead in response. Lexie closed her eyes, and let the tears fall silently. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Why didn't come right back and tell me?" She asked the hurt in her eyes.

"I didn't know how to, baby." He said softly. "Do you want to go down?" He said. She only nodded in response. He nodded back, and left the room to get her a wheel chair. Lexie sighed, and leaned back against her pillow. She was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, did anyone else think that last night's episode was AMAZING? I won't say anything else, since some people may have not seen it, but OH MY GOD. It was incredible.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Grey's Anatomy. But that's ok, it seems like they are doing a pretty good job right now**

Chapter 12

Everyone who had been down to see Lexie was in the elevator. Everyone except Jackson. He had stayed down there for a while to be with her. For just a little longer. In the elevator stood Mark, who was holding Lexie's hand as she sat, pale faced, in her wheelchair. Meredith, Christina, Callie, Owen, Derek, and Bailey were all there as well. Alex hadn't gone. When asked he simply said, "She wouldn't want me there." And walked away. No one spoke the whole elevator ride back up to the fourth floor, until Lexie lifter her voice.

"Who is going to call her family?" She asked calmly. No one answered. "Ok, I guess that's all me." She muttered to herself. Mark smiled softly, and crouched down in front of her. He whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you." And lifted her hand, and kissed her ring finger softly, just above where the ring sat. She smiled. She finally smiled for the first time since she found out, and Mark was relieved. He kissed her lips softly, and stood back up. The doors opened, and while the large majority of the group went to the right, Lexie and Mark went to the left, making their way to Lexie's room. When they got in, Mark helped Lexie back into the bed, handed her little angel to her, and climbed in next to her.

"I love you." He said again as he wrapped his arm around her, and let her snuggle in to his arms.

"I love you, too." She said softly back.

"Everything will be ok. Things will get better from here on out. I promise." He said kissing the top of her head softly.

"I know they will, Mark. I know they will." She said softly as she smiled gently. She was so sad that April was gone. But in the arms of her fiancée, and holding her baby boy, how could she not smile?

/

_6 years later_

"Daddy, why is Mommy sad?" Will asked his father. Moments earlier he had seen a glimpse of her as she walked out of her room to get her phone, and go back in. Her face was red, and slightly tear stained. Will couldn't understand why she was so upset on his 6th birthday. Mark squatted down and got at eye level with the child.

"Mommy is just remembering something sad that happened. But she will be fine soon, Buddy. In time for your party, I promise." Mark said to his concerned son. Will just nodded, but continued to look after his mother who was behind the closed door. "Why don't you go play with your sister, huh, Will? I know she wants to play a game with you." He said trying to keep his son's mind off of Lexie. Will's smile suddenly returned as he turned around and ran off to the other room.

"Hey, April! Want to play monster trucks with me?" Will asked as he disappeared around the corner. Mark stood up, and rubbed the slight beard he had on his chin. He opened the door to his and Lexie's bedroom, and saw her standing in front of the mirror. She was putting on extra makeup, trying to conceal the dark circles under her eyes, and trying to hide that she'd been crying. Mark walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"It has been six years, but I still can't get over the fact that she is gone." She said softly.

Mark kissed his wife softly and said, "I know, Baby, I know. Take all the time you need." He said as he breathed in her scent. She removed herself from his grasp, looked him in the eye, and smiled.

"I think I'm good now." She said. She was always trying to be strong. "We need to start setting up for Will's party." She stated. He kept his eyes on hers as he laughed softly. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go." He said, taking her hand in his. They walked out into the living room to find Will laying on his stomach, pushing around a green monster truck, and April just sitting, watching her brother.

"Come here April!" Lexie said playfully as she bent down, and held out her arms for her three year old. April stood up, and walked over to her mother. Lexie picked her up, and rested her on her hip. The little girl's brown curls hung just above her shoulders. She shifted her blue eyes to meet her mother's.

"Feel better, Mommy?" She asked in her high pitched, sing-song voice. Lexie smiled.

"Mommy feels great." She said as she walked with her little girl into the kitchen to get her some juice. After setting her tiny girl down, she turned around to get the juice. She poured the liquid into a sippy cup for her daughter, and handed it to her. She placed her hand lightly on the back of April's head, and led her into the living room gently. Mark and Will had relocated to the back yard. She put on a movie for the child, and went to the garage for a second to retrieve items for the party. When she came back in, she heard the movie still playing in the background. She leaned out the door to call for Mark.

"We need to set up!" She yelled to him. She smiled when she saw Mark giving their son a piggy back ride across the yard. He gently placed Will on the ground, and walked inside, his son following behind him.

"What can I do?" Will asked as he stood up on his toes to make himself look taller. Lexie leaned down, and ruffled his shaggy blonde hair.

"You can help your dad set up the decorations." She said, with a smile. She went to the kitchen to finish the food.

/

"Can you get that?" Lexie called to Mark when she heard the doorbell ring. It was time for the party to start. She was getting April dressed into her favorite blue dress. It had spaghetti straps, and went down just past her knees. The color matched her eyes exactly. She smoothed it out when she put it on, and spoke to the little girl.

"You look so pretty, April." She said.

"Thank you, Mommy. So do you." She said. Her speaking wasn't exactly smooth, but it was perfect for a child her age.

"Thank you, Baby." She said as she took her hand and walked out of the room. She saw Meredith and Derek, with their son Graham, Bailey with her son Tucker, and Christina and Owen with their two children, Megan and Isaac. Isaac, Tucker, and Graham were Will's best friends, and Megan was April's. They went into the living room so the kids could play and the adults could talk.

"So, how is Jackson?" Lexie asked Bailey. Jackson has been working alongside Bailey for a couple years now, so she would know.

"He is doing pretty well. I mean with the new girlfriend he is trying to keep it from ruining things. So he kept his feelings very hidden today." Lexie nodded.

"Haven't we all." She said, referring to hiding our feelings.

"Mhmm." Bailey nodded back. Bailey joined the conversation with the others, while Meredith came out of the conversation to talk to Lexie.

"So, Lexie. I have a question for you." Meredith said.

"Yeah, Mere?" She answered back.

"You look like you've gained a little weight. Want to tell me what that's all about?" She said, poking her sister's hard abdomen jokingly. Lexie put one finger to her lips so as to 'shush' her sister. "What?" Meredith asked confused.

"I'm telling him the news tonight." She said quietly so only Meredith could hear. Meredith smiled. She was glad everything worked out.

"Don't keep if from him too long. And don't forget to keep up on iron. I don't want anything bad happening this time. I don't think going to LA will be a possibility this time. I mean—"

Lexie cut her off by saying, "Everything will be just fine." Meredith grabbed her sister's hand.

"Are you happy, Lex?" She asked. Lexie looked around the room. She saw her sister. She saw her amazing husband that she loved so much. She saw her two beautiful children running around and playing and having a blast with their friends.

"Happier than I have ever been, Mere." She answered.

And she was.

**A/N: So, I don't know how I feel about the ending. I feel pretty good about it. I know you probably didn't expect it to end so soon, but this was what I had in mind from the beginning. It was my first fic, so please review, or PM me, and give me advice on what I should do for my next story. Thank you all for reading!**

**Brooke**


	13. Chapter 13

So, I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this story. I'm just not that crazy about putting Lexie and Mark to rest quite yet. If you would read a sequel, and are even a little interested, let me know. If you have any ideas about what it could be about, let me know that, too.

Again, thanks for reading, and if it weren't for my readers, I wouldn't even be considering writing more. So let me know what thoughts you have on a possible sequel.

Thanks

Brooke


End file.
